freddy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
FNAF Fanon Wiki/FNAF 1 Professional Strats
Generally, as a good rule of thumb, remember, use, and master'' ''The 4/20 StrategyTM. Which is: • Left Light, Right Light, Pirate's Cove, Repeat. *Close doors only when necessary.* • Usually in 4/20 mode the player will NEED to close the right door before even thinking about bringing up the camera, but it's not really ideal to use when Freddy's probably not the first one coming to knock at the player's door to ask for a cup of sugar in the main nights. (Brownie Points if anybody gets that reference) And that's really all one needs to know, but so this page isn't too short, I'll add some neat little tidbits that can aid in progression. (Ooh! Look at me using vocab words! XD) • Freddy will NOT leave the stage until both Bonnie AND Chica have become active. (Which is quite hilarious seeing as in the custom night can set Freddy to 20, but set both Bonnie and Chica down to 0, and sit back and watch Freddy slowly start to foam in the mouth. :3) • When Freddy leaves the Main Stage, or is moving, he'll always announce it via that signature laugh; how loud it is usually indicates how close he is to the player. (needs verification) • Freddy and Chica's AI (that's Animatronic Intelligence, in case some are wondering,) will enter through the right door, while Bonnie and Foxy prefer to enter through the left. (Something about them not all getting accidentally stuck in the door all at once, I dunno... didn't fully read the memo.) • Freddy will always try to enter from the right, except for when the player run out of power, in that case then he'll come at the player from the left. • Speaking of which, Freddy's "Out-Of-Power" jumpscare can have a maximum wind-up of about 50 seconds, and a minimum wind-up of about 16 seconds (from the moment the power cuts out to when he jumpscares the player). Which, the player can use to their advantage seeing as each night only lasts 8 minutes and 36 seconds, each hour only 86 seconds on PC, and One Night = 4 minutes and 30 seconds, One Hour = 45 seconds on Mobile. (But that's assuming you're REALLY hardcore about this, but in that case you're probably already beaten it, and have already made a comment about how wrong I am... it's okay, I'm fine... *Opens Some Scotch*) • Whilst Freddy will only enter from the right side (while there's still power), h'is active path is on both sides of the restaurant', but he sticks to the darker areas on the cameras, with only his glowing white pupils as indicator of where he is. (I'm guessing he has a very big self-esteem problem. That, or he's just camera shy. The former makes more sense seeing as HE'S A FLIPPIN' ANIMATRONIC WORKING AT A RESTAURANT WHERE THERE'S BOUND TO BE A LOT OF PARENTS FILMING THEIR KIDS 'FREDDY YOU IDIOT! '''XD) • And if by chance the player has '''COMPLETELY ignored all of the (very good) tips thus far and are still wondering '"how come I can't beat Night ___?!", well, first off, go back and re-read this article, there's some REALLY good tips here! And second, Freddy will let the player know he’s in the security office via a (garbled?) robotic-esque giggle, similar to the one Golden Freddy makes, albeit shorter, a bit quieter(? I think...), and bears more resemblance to the original audio file Scott used for both Golden Freddy and this audio queue. (This is the internet. So if you're curious on what it sounds like, just Google it. It's not that hard! But finish reading my article first! And THEN go Google it, okay? :D)